At present, with high transmission efficiency, the optical cable is widely used in the communication industry. As required by information transmission, submarine optical fiber cables need to be installed in some application scenarios. Usually it is necessary to connect an optical cable operating in the submarine environment to an electronic device in a sealed cabin via a sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device. The sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device is a connection component for the entry of the optical cable into the sealed cabin, is installed on the outer wall of the sealed cabin, and the outer part of the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device directly contacts the seawater. After passing through the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device, the optical cable can connect to the electronic device in the sealed cabin. By sealing the sealed cabin using the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device, damages that may be made by high-pressure seawater to the connection between the optical cable and the electronic device can be prevented.
FIG. 11 is a schematic diagram illustrating assembling of an optical cable, a sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device, and a sealed cabin in prior art. As shown in FIG. 11, for a sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device 102 in prior art, the surface of an optical cable 101 is often peeled to expose the conduit (for example, copper conduit or aluminum conduit) for transmitting electric signals in the optical cable. Then, the conduit along with the optical fiber in the conductive conduit is inserted into a through hole 1021 provided in the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device 102, and the connection part between the conduit and the through hole is sealed. Finally, the conduit and the optical fiber are connected to an electronic device in the sealed cabin 103, and the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device 102 is sealed onto the sealed cabin 103.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device in prior art only seals the copper conduit of the optical cable. When the copper conduit outside the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device breaks, the seawater will enter into the sealed cabin along the optical fiber in the conduit and damage the electronic device in the sealed cabin. Therefore, the reliability of the sealed optoelectronic isolation connection device in the prior art is low.